The introduction of electrophotography revolutionized the handling of printed information. With the mere click of a button, a copy can be made onto paper or other recording media. This convenience has led to electrophotography devices becoming an indispensable part of the home and office landscape. However, while electrophotography is commonplace, some conventional electrophotography devices are too slow, costly, and/or too bulky.